Abstract This is a request for a 5-year renewal of grant R13DA19790. The College on Problems of Drug Dependence (CPDD) is the oldest standing scientific organization devoted to research on drug abuse. The aim of the Annual Meeting of CPDD is to provide a forum at which the latest findings in research in the area of drug abuse are presented, and where formal and informal exchange of information and ideas takes place among researchers in the field. The annual meeting draws together the most outstanding scientists in all facets of the field, including molecular biology, genetics, medicinal chemistry, pharmacology, behavior, neuroimmunology, treatment, prevention, and epidemiology. Papers include reports about all drugs being abused or having potential for abuse, including opioids, cocaine, amphetamine, methamphetamine, nicotine, cannabis, inhalants, hallucinogens, club/designer drugs, prescription drugs, alcohol and sedative hypnotics. Topics also include related diseases and conditions such as HIV/AIDS and psychiatric comorbidity. The CPDD Annual Meeting attracts basic and clinical researchers from about 50 countries, at all levels from predoctoral students through senior investigators, as well as representatives from government and industry. The CPDD meeting is the one meeting that brings together researchers studying all aspects and approaches to the problems of drug abuse and addiction. No other meeting covers the breadth of research in the drug abuse field. There are 5 days of scientific sessions made up of volunteer oral presentations, poster sessions, 15-18 symposia, and 8-12 workshops. Special attention is given to the needs of women, young scientists, trainees, students, and underrepresented populations in drug abuse research in planning the program. There will be a good balance of all fields and topics representing the drug abuse research community. Symposia are solicited from all members and all interested scientists by calling for submissions on our Web site, in our Newsline publication, in our journal Drug and Alcohol Dependence, and in announcements sent by e-mail and made at the annual meeting. Submitted abstracts are reviewed and divided into poster and oral sessions to insure a balance with the chosen symposia representative of the various research facets of the drug abuse and addiction field. Plenary and award lectures as well as several forums, satellite meetings and specialty workshops will complete the program.